


Nailed

by selllout



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: M/M, gay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selllout/pseuds/selllout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nailed

Todd was woken up by the sound of birds chirping. He couldn't sleep very well last night because Dad didn't come home. He touched the place in his bed where his lover usually slept. Sitting up, Todd looked around just to make sure. No, Dad's still gone. He sighed. _Why does he always do this?_  Dad has been coming home really late a lot recently. _Maybe he's found someone else._  Todd shook his head, thinking  _No, he couldn't have._

He got out of bed and slightly stumbled to the kitchen. No note or anything. _Of fucking course._  He opened the fridge to a couple cans of beer and some left overs. Essentially, no food in there. Todd snarled and slammed the door. He walked to his office room where his computer was. Opening DeviantART, he sees the usual comments. _"You two are so cute together!", "So gay I love it!", "Draw more of you two!"._  Todd deletes all his notifications and scrolls through other deviations.

The door to the house opens and closes. Todd couldn't hear anything over the moans, both his own and the video's. The door to his room opens, still not noticing, his eyes clenched tight. Dad stares, his face going bright red.

"T-Todd?" he mutters.

He looked up, his face going dark with blush as he stumbled to get his earbuds out, close the tab and get his clothes back on.

Dad's cock strained in his pants, licking his lips slightly. Todd squeaked as his briefs got caught in his feet claws.

"Todd," Dad said sternly and his boyfriend looked back at him, "C'mere."

Todd looked at him, flushed. "I-I'm sorry. Y-you should go."

"C'mere." Dad repeated.

His lover shakily got up, his hard cock twitching upwards. Dad took his face in his paws, leaning in to kiss Todd softly.

_Of course he's gentle. He's always gentle._

Dad looked at his boyfriend's expression and changed his in confusion.

"What's with the face?" he asked.

Todd looked glazed towards the computer. "You're so soft on me."

Dad's eyes widened. Ever since they met, they always had slow, sweet sex. Todd is getting sick of having to say _"Yes"_  to every question Dad asks him during sex. Even if Todd tells him to go harder or faster, his lover always asks _"Are you sure?"._  And even after he says he is he doesn't go as hard or fast as Todd wants.

"I'm sorry," He says, breaking Todd's focus. "C'mere."

Dad drags Todd to the bedroom, tossing him on the bed. He bites his lip, watching Dad undress.

"God damn." Todd mumbles, making his boyfriend's fire grow stronger.

Crawling on the bed, Dad grabs his mate and flips him over, rubbing his clothed cock against his ass.

"Gonna fuck me hard?" Todd asks hopefully.

Dad smirks, leaning towards his ear. "I'm going to nail you," he whispers, sending a shiver down Todd's spine.

"Please." He stammers back.

That's enough permission for Dad, apparently. He quickly gets his dark blue briefs off, rubbing his cock against Todd's ass some more as he lubes up his fingers. He slides one into Todd, making sure to be slow. Dad finger fucks him with one, then two for a while until he begs.

"Just fuck me already." he whines into the pillow.

Dad doesn't say anything, he just lubes up his cock and slowly, teasingly slides it in to replace his fingers.

Todd gasps and moans, unsheathing his claws and retracting them back.

Dad starts off slow, then quickly speeds up without asking his mate. Todd complies, snarling into the pillow, His claws grab at the bed sheets and leave small holes as he holds on.

He yelps every time Dad pounds against his sweet spot, leaving him on the edge each time. His lover leans over and bites the back of his neck, licking at it and sucking over the bite mark.

Todd's neck was always his weakness. "F-fuck I'm gonna cum." he whimpers after Dad's mouth leaves his neck.

"I am too, baby." he pants back. A second later they're both moaning loud, panting and pushing towards each other like horny dogs.

Dad pounds his mate's sweet spot once more, cumming against it. That leaves Todd on edge and cumming on their light blue bed sheets. Dad pulls out and falls next to him.

They both lay there, covered in sweat and cum. They lock eyes and giggle, quickly falling asleep in each other's arms. When Todd wakes up, his boyfriend is right next to him, breathing lightly. The sight made him smile and quickly fall back asleep.


End file.
